fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Happiest Days
Five Nights at Freddy's: Happiest Days '''is a spinoff game of the Five Nights at Freddy's''' series. It takes place on an alternate timeline, in which Fazbear entertainment didn't decline in popularity. Instead a new batch of animatronics were created, to accompany the trends of the 90's. The game takes place in the year 1992, which is the time period of the first canonical game Gameplay In this game you play as the main character known, as Jerome Harris. Like other games in the series, your objective is to survive until 6:00 am, whilst also strategically avoiding the animatronics trying to kill you. In this game, the animatronics has many more aspects than just camera patterns. They all come equipt with speakers, which allows you to hear where they might be lurking. In addition, they have a variety of speeds, react to different sounds, and may sensitive to certain things. Being that there are eighteen animatronics, you have certain gadgets to help you out. The first being the Flashlight and ''Spare Freddy Head '' from the second game, which essentially serve the same purpose. However, the Spare Freddy Head doesn't work as effectively, and has a toxicity meter. So if you wear it for too long, you'll become paralyzed due to the toxicity. In addition, there are no doors, so you have the option to hide underneath the desk. Lastly, there is a new item, called the''' Animote'''. There are three varitations of the animote, but you start out with the most basic one on the first night. The animote is the master control for all the animatronics, so there are a variety of fuctions, depending on what remote you have. The only downside to the animote, is that each animatronic has a specific button, and to find them, you must roam around the pizzaria. Strategically walk around, and hide from the animatronics to find each button. Story Mode Week One Animatronics This is the conceptual roster. There will probably be around 17 animatronics. *Freddy Fazbear III - (Newly Renovated) - Main Singer *Perri the Pig V2 - (Newly Renovated) - Backup Singer (Banjo) *Flynn the Flamingo V2 - (Newly Renovated)- Backup Singer (Harmonica) *Goldylock the Bear V2 - (Newly Renovated) - Drummer *Yipper the Yeti V2 - (Newly Renovated) - Guitarist *Billy Beats - (Newly Renovated) - Beatboxer ---- *Freddy Fazbear Sr -(Slight Disrepair) - Male Birthday Animatronic *Bonnie Bunny -(Slight Disrepair) - Male Birthday Animatronic *Chica Chicken -(Slight Disrepair)- Female Birthday Animatronic *Foxy -(Slight Disrepair) - Female Birthday Animatronic- ---- *Little Prince - (BEYOND FIXING) - The birthday animatronic that never saw the light of day *Little Dre- (BEYOND FIXING) - The birthday animatronic that never saw the light of day *Henry O' Hare - (Massive Disrepair) - Scrapped Animatronic, was intented to act as Bonnie's Kid's corner counterpart *Rocky the Rooster - (Massive Disrepair) - Scrapped Animatronic, was intended to act as Chica's Kid's corner Counterpart. *Peter the Pig - (BEYOND FIXING) - Original Perri. Gave children nightmares with his smile. Scrapped Male Brithday Animatronic. *Blue Bear the Bear -(BEYOND FIXING) - Original Goldylock, Was male. Scrapped Female Birthday Animatronic. *Phinn the Finch - (BEYOND FIXING) - Original Flynn Scrapped Dangerous Teeth. *Gordon the Gorilla -(BEYOND FIXING) - Original Yipper, broken apart to use for Yipper. *Freddy Fazbear Jr - (BEYOND FIXING) - The son that never was, and never will be. Freddy Fazbear III.png|Freddy Fazbear III Concept art - Final Art Will Be a lot better Ideas not yet implmented. *Animote *Attractive Animatronic Display *Story Mode *Challenge Mode *EXTRAS *Phone Calls *Week 1 *Week 2 *Telephones *Minigames Category:2015 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Games